This invention relates to ball game apparatus and particularly devices for holding and releasing a ball such as a small, round rubber ball.
It is known to play a ball game that requires very good reflexes in order to play the game well. This game which can be played with two players involves the use of a small ball, usually made of rubber. One player holds the ball in the palm of his hand with his fingers somewhat extended and his palm directed generally downwardly so that the ball is able to fall by simply opening the palm slightly. The object of the other game is for the other player to catch the ball when it is released before the ball hits the ground or pavement. The other player must hold his hand or hands back until the ball is released. An experienced player will try to release the ball from the palm of his hand with very little outward movement so that the other player will have little warning as to when the ball is being released.
A variety of ball holding devices are currently known including various forms of baseball mitts for catching and holding a baseball. However, as far as the applicant is aware no device has been developed for holding a small ball for the above mentioned reflex game. It is desirable to provide a device for such a game, particularly one capable of releasing the ball from the palm of the user's hand with very little outward sign of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,019 issued Feb. 9 ,1965 describes a ball game apparatus adapted for holding a ball such as a baseball. The disclosed device comprises a shallow cup having a bottom and annular wall. The bottom and wall are formed as a concave inner surface which radiates in a substantially continuous curve from the bottom to an annular rim. The depth of the cup is sufficient to receive without gripping a small portion of a baseball. A band is provided for attachment of the device to a baseball bat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive ball game apparatus in the form of a ball-holding device with a ball receiving cavity, which device has a flexible, resilient arm located on one side of the cavity. The arm is engagable with the side of small ball when the latter is in the cavity in order to hold the ball therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball game apparatus capable of being used in and enhancing a reflex game wherein a small ball is dropped from the palm of a player's hand and must be caught by the other player.